


Love

by WitchyBee



Series: Esme Lavellan Oneshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between two friends who can seemingly never love the people they ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

“How have you been, Marquis Briala?” Esme Lavellan asks. With the Inquisition disbanded, she is now titleless, but still far from powerless.

“Marquis of the Dales. It is strange to hear that,” she replies. “Some members of the imperial court whisper and conspire amongst themselves. To them, I’m a treacherous knife-ear who bedded my way to power. But I doubt they will openly plot against me while I have Celene’s support.”

Esme smiles. “Glad to hear it.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my friend?”

There it is. All small talk aside.

“I’m here to warn you, and your people should also be informed.”

Esme tells her everything. That the Dread Wolf of elven legend is very real and very much alive, that he plans to tear down the Veil he created and restore an empire long dead, devastating this world in the process, and finally, she reveals the exact nature of their relationship.

After she has finished her story, Briala’s features are carefully schooled to appear neutral, a mask underneath her mask.

“I...see,” the Marquis says slowly. “If you had told me this a few years ago, I might not have believed you. As it is, this explains much.” She pauses, anger briefly flickering across her face. “Felassan is dead, then? He betrayed the Dread Wolf by giving me control of the eluvians instead.”

Esme nods, her expression grave. “I believe so. Solas mentioned that agent, but only that he was not successful.”

“Because Fen'Harel killed him, and now he has taken the eluvians from me as well,” she says bitterly. “I notice you still refer to Fen'Harel by his false name.”

“It isn’t false,” Esme insists. “He was Solas first. He always will be Solas to me. We are both more than our reputations. And less, in some ways.”

Briala considers her friend's words and, after a moment, quietly says, “You still love him.” It is not an accusation nor a question. “You will try to change the Dread Wolf’s heart.”

“I will succeed.” There is a steely determination in her eyes that had inspired countless people to follow her lead. Esme raises her wine glass and proposes a toast, “To being completely, irrevocably in love with the wrong people.”


End file.
